Power User
by Hikari Aizawa
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Fire User yang harus belajar mengendalikan kekuatannya dipertemukan dengan Hyuuga Hinata, seorang Ice User. apakah cinta dapat mempersatukan api dan es?/ SasuHina / chap. 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, alur ngawur, dan efek samping lainnya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading, Minna

.

.

.

"hei, apa kalian sudah dengar kalau akan ada murid baru yang akan masuk kelas ini?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang, Yamanaka Ino.

"kau tahu dari mana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cepol, Tenten.

"aku tanpa sengaja mendengarnya saat kemarin melewati ruang guru." Jawab Ino.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, bosan. Gadis berambut pink itu bosan mendengar celoteh sahabat karibnya yang selalu membesar-besarkan sesuatu. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan murid baru itu. 'cih, paling murid baru itu aneh. Seperti Hyuuga itu.' Pikir Sakura.

"Oh, iya, aku dengar dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah Suna High School karena membakar ruang olahraga." seru Ino berapi-api. Sakura merubah posisi duduknya, sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan cerita Ino.

"apa yang kau maksud itu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Tenten dan Ino menoleh menatap Sakura.

"yup, tepat sekali, eh, kau tahu darimana?"

"tebakan yang beruntung." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Ino menatap Sakura intens. Ia tahu ada yang aneh pada Sakura. Sakura selalu tahu apa yang orang lain pikirkan, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Tapi Ino tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa dugaannya benar. Saat Sakura ditanya mengenai kemampuannya, ia selalu menjawab sebagai tebakan yang beruntung, tapi Ino tahu itu bukan hanya sekedar tebakan yang beruntung. 'Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dariku', pikir Ino.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Guru Kurenai memasuki kelas 3-2 diikuti oleh sasuke. Seluruh siswi di kelas itu tampak terpesona pada Sasuke, kecuali Sakura dan Hinata. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, guru Kurenai memerintahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di samping Hinata karena hanya kursi itu yang kosong. Dengan malas, Sasuke berjalan ke bangkunya. Diliriknya gadis yang duduk disampingnya, entah mengapa, Sasuke merasakan aura dingin disekitar gadis itu. Sedangkan Hinata yang tahu dirinya diperhatikan oleh Sasuke lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Saat jam istirahat, Hinata segera berjalan keluar kelas. Sasuke lebih memilih diam di dalam kelas. Tiba-tiba Ino datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"hai Sasuke. Kenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino." Kata Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas tangan Ino yang terulur padanya tanpa berniat membalas uluran tangannya. Ino yang merasa di acuhkan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa kehabisan akal, Ino terus berusaha mendekati Sasuke.

"oh, iya. Aku sarankan kau mencari tempat duduk lain. Kau tahu? Hyuuga itu aneh." Sasuke kini menatap wajah Ino dengan wajah stoicnya. Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"dia selalu menyendiri, tidak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun. Saat ada acara sekolah dia juga suka menghilang seenaknya. Aneh kan? Makanya..."

Belum selesai Ino menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Ino. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah, menghindari ocehan cewek cerewet berambut pirang tersebut.

Sesampainya di atap, ia melihat Hyuuga Hinata sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di sana, membelakanginya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari akan kedatangan seseorang menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"ku-kuharap kau ti-tidak membuat kekacauan disini, U-Uchiha-san." Ucap Hinata kepada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"apa urusanmu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"k-kau akan tahu nanti. Yang jelas, kau harus berhati-hati. Kau t-tentu tahu kekuatanmu tidak boleh kau gunakan secara sembarangan, U-Uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata.

Sasuke terkejut mendegar ucapan Hinata, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dibalik tampang stoicnya. Hinata segera beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki lalu berjalan ke arah Sasuke. kini, Hinata dan Sasuke telah berhadap-hadapan.

"b-berusahalah untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap mata Sasuke. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Sasuke, meninggalkan atap sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil memikirkan ucapan Hinata barusan.

"gadis itu juga seorang Power user." Gumam Sasuke.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, seorang gadis berambut pink telah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, raut kebencian tampak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

'Uchiha! Akan ku buat kau merasakan kepedihan seperti yang aku rasakan!' ucap Sakura dalam hati. Dengan segera, Sakura meninggalkan atap sekolah agar tidak dipergoki oleh Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk kembali terdengar. Sasuke segera kembali ke kelasnya. Saat Sasuke memasuki kelas, para siswi dikelasnya mulai kasak-kusuk sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke dengan wajah merona. Sasuke dengan acuh duduk di bangkunya, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak ada di bangkunya.

Kemudian, seorang guru bermasker, Hatake Kakashi, memasuki kelas 3-2. Ketika akan memulai pelajaran, ia menyadari bahwa salah satu siswanya tidak ada.

"dimana nona Hyuuga?" tanya Kakashi, pandangannya menyapu seluruh kelas. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab. Kakashi akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan pelajaran tanpa kehadiran Hinata. Selama pelajaran, sesekali Sasuke melirik kursi yang ada di sampingnya.

Sampai bel pulang berbunyi, Hinata tidak kembali ke kelas. Sasuke kembali memikirkan kata-kata Hinata di atap tadi. 'cih, dia pikir dia siapa?' batin Sasuke.

Sekolah sudah sepi namun Sasuke belum berminat meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, pukul 15.15. Akhirnya sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat berjalan di lorong, Sasuke merasa ada orang yang membuntutinya. Saat Sasikemenoleh, ia tak melihat siapapun di belakangnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasakan tubuhnya kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Ia melirik ke bawah dan melihat bayangannya seolah diikat oleh bayangan lain.

"terima kasih banyak, Shikamaru-kun."

Tampak seorang pria berambut nanas dan seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke melihat bayangan yang menjerat dirinya berasal dari pria berambut nanas itu, Nara Shikamaru. Sasuke mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan bayangan Shikamaru.

"kau... kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" bentak Sasuke. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengar Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Kini mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Tampak seringai mengerikan terukir di wajah Sakura.

"apa yang aku lakukan? Khukhukhu, aku hanya ingin membalas dendam padamu." Jawab sakura dengan kalem. Ia lalu memberikan kode yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Shikamaru. Bayangan itu mulai merambat naik ke tubuh sasuke sehingga menyebabkan sasuke merasa sesak nafas karena bayanganitu seolah mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"APA KAU GILA, HAH?"

Kini api mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuh Saasuke. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tertawa melihat emosi yang meluap-luap dari bungsu Uchiha itu. Bagaimanapun usaha Sasuke, dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari jerat bayangan Shikamaru.

"apa yang kau inginkan? Tanya Sasuke sambil men-death glare Sakura.

"apa kau lupa? Kau telah menghancurkan hidup kakakku. Kau telah menghancurkan semuanya!" teriak Sakura.

"aku tidak pernah berurusan denganmu!"

"oh ya? Apakah kau lupa pada insiden di sekolahmu yang dulu? Suna High School. Kudengar kau selalu membuat masalah di sana. Sampai-sampai kau membakar gedung olahraga hingga nyaris membakar seorang siswa. Apa kau lupa?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura. Ia mencoba mengingat insiden hari itu. Ah, ya! Dia ingat saat itu sedang berseteru dengan seseorang. Kini ia tahu apa yang Sakura maksud. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tinju melayang ke perut Sasuke, membuat Sasuke merunduk sambil menahan sakit di perutnya. Sasuke hendak melawan, namun bayangan itu masih mengungkung dirinya.

"lihat betapa menyedihkannya kau saat ini. Tak ku kira orang yang mengalahkan kakakku adalah orang lemah sepertimu." Ucap Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari dalam tas yang ia bawa.

"dasar pengecut! Meminta bantuan Shadow User untuk mengikatku agar aku tak dapat menyerangmu."

"cih, terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang jelas, hidupmu akan berakhir disini!"

Teriak Sakura sambil menghunuskan pisau yang dibawanya tepat di dada Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba ada angin kencang yang menerpa mereka. Sakura berusaha melindungi dirinya, begitu juga Shikamaru.

Saat angin itu berhenti, Sasuke telah menghilang. Angin itu membawa Sasuke pergi. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. 'jangan harap kau bisa lari, Uchiha!' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

To be continued...

kyaaa, apa itu? apa itu? #tunjukatas. gomen, atas ketidaknyamanan saat membaca fic ini. ini fic pertama saya. mohon review dan saran dari teman-teman semua. Arigatou...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, GaJe, AU, alur ngawur, dan efek samping lainnnya

.

.

.

Happy Reading, Minna

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Kini ia sudah berada di halaman sekolah. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

'Haruno, akan kubuat dia menyesal! Tunggu, angin itu...'

"hai!" sapa seseorang yang berada di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke yang awalnya tidak menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut terkejut dan berbalik. Sasuke menatap orang-orang yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"aku Namikaze Naruto, aku yang menyelamatkanmu tadi." Ucap lelaki berambut kuning jabrik yang ada dihadapannya. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahi, 'makhluk abnormal ini yang menyelamatkanku?' batin Sasuke tak percaya.

"ini Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata, mereka kakak adik. Oh, iya, mungkin kau sudah mengenal Hinata, dia sekelas denganmu." sambung Naruto sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dan seorang gadis berambut indigo. Perhatian sasuke kini sepenuhnya pada Hinata, hingga membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Neji.

"apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang menyelidik.

"kami dimintai tolong oleh kakakmu untuk mengawasimu selama berada di sekolah ini." Jawab Neji. 'apa? awas kau, Itachi!' batin Sasuke. muncul pertigaan siku di kening Sasuke.

"jadi, kalian di sini untuk mengawasiku? Kh, jangan bercanda." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh. Bola api mulai bermunculan di telapak tangan Sasuke. Namun sebelum Sasuke melempar bola api itu ke arah Neji, Neji telah menghilang.

"jangan kau kira kami tidak akan segan menyakitimu, Sasuke. kami disini untuk mengendalikanmu." Ucap Naruto.

Deg!

Kini Neji telah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan sebuah kunai yang kini diarahkan ke leher Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa men-death glare Neji tanpa berusaha melawan. Keadaannya benar-benar terdesak sekarang. Namun, sedetik kemudian Neji telah menghilang lagi dan kini telah kembali berada di samping Hinata.

"b-berhati-hatilah, U-Uchiha-san." Ucap Hinata. Tampak raut kekhawatiran di wajah cantiknya. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan heran, karena selama ini tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya selain ibunya. Ayah dan kakaknya tak pernah menunjukkan kekhawatiran mereka saat Sasuke membuat masalah di sekolahnya. Selalu ibunya yang mengurus hidupnya, sekolahnya, segalanya. Neji yang menyadari tatapan Sasuke pada Hinata segera menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." ucap Neji sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Neji dan Hinata segera meninggalkan sekolah.

"yosh, Sasuke, jadi kita..." Sasuke yang sudah _bad mood_memilih untuk segera pulang tanpa memerdulikan Naruto. Naruto yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh teman-temannya hanya dapat menghela nafas dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya yang memang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah. 'sial, aku diacuhkan begitu saja, bukannya terima kasih. Dasar Teme...'

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke melihat Itachi sedang menonton televisi dengan santai di ruang keluarga. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke segera menghampiri Itachi lalu menggebrak meja yang ada di depan Itachi. Itachi yang sudah hafal perangai Sasuke hanya menatap malas adiknya.

"ada apa?" tanya Itachi sambil mengganti channel televisi.

"apa maksudmu hah?! Mengutus orang-orang bodoh itu untuk mengawasiku." Tanya Sasuke dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"harus ada orang yang mengawasimu. Kau tahu kekuatanmu sering meledak-ledak." Jawab Itachi kalem. Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Itachi mendengus.

"baka aniki! untuk apa menyembuyikan kekuatanku? Biarkan saja orang lain mengetahuinya! Dan juga, kau menyuruh tiga orang lemah untuk mengawasiku? Apa kau bercanda?" maki Sasuke. Itachi yang mendengar ocehan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. 'dasar labil' pikir Itachi.

"mereka akan tetap mengawasimu, baka Ototou! Jadi jangan cerewet dan menyingkirlah dari hadapanku. Kau menghalangi televisinya." Ucap Itachi santai.

Tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan Itachi, ia tidak akan merubah keputusannya. Memang begitulah watak seorang Uchiha sejati, keras kepala. Sasuke yang merasa kesal pada Itachi berjalan meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di ruang keluarga. Sasuke memasuki kamarnya sambil membating pintu kamar. Itachi yang melirik tingkah Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas, lelah.

"dasar merepotkan!" gumam Itachi.

Uchiha Sasuke, Fire User terkuat di Konoha. Ia juga merupakan Power User terkuat dalam klannya. Namun terkadang emosi membuat ia sulit mengendalikan kekuatannya. Sasuke sering membuat masalah di sekolahnya dulu, membakar buku pelajaran, membakar meja di kantin, bahkan sampai membakar ruang olahraga. Tentu saja ulahnya itu membuat orang-orang curiga pada bungsu Uchiha itu. Namun karena kekuasaan Uchiha corp., mereka dapat menutupi kekuatan milik Sasuke.

Hingga akhirnya Fugaku memutuskan agar Sasuke dipindahkan ke Konoha. Itachi yang juga merasa khawatir pada Sasuke memberikan usul agar Sasuke disekolahkan di KHS, dimana salah satu sahabat Itachi, Hyuuga Neji, bersekolah di Konoha University yang terletak tepat di samping KHS. Itachi yakin Neji dapat mengawasi adiknya karena Neji juga merupakan seorang Power User.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, suasana sekolah masih tenang seperti biasanya. Sasuke juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing masalah Sakura yang mungkin akan menyerangnya setiap ada kesempatan. Pelajaran 'pun berlangsung seperti biasa.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah, menghindari para gadis yang mulai berdatangan ke kelasnya untuk bertemu dengannya. Di atap sekolah, tampak Hinata, Naruto, dan Neji sedang asyik menyantap bekal yang mereka bawa.

"yo, temee!" teriak Naruto begitu melihat Sasuke. Sontak Hinata menoleh, melihat orang yang disapa Naruto.

"kemarilah! Ayo kita makan bekal sama-sama." Ajak Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendecih, namun ia tetap berjalan menuju tempat Naruto. Sasuke lalu duduk disamping Naruto.

"katakan, ada berapa Power User di sekolah ini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Naruto dan Hinata menghentikan acara makan mereka.

"ada 10, termasuk kau." Jawab Naruto sambil melanjutkan menyantap bekal makan siangnya.

"apa kekuatan kalian?" tanya Sasuke. kini tampang Sasuke berubah serius. Matanya menyapu ketiga orang itu.

"yaahh, aku Wind User, aku yang mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dan Shikamaru waktu itu. Aku hebatkan? Tidak salah kakakmu menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai bangga.

"oh, iya, Neji memiliki kekuatan Time manipulation." Tambah Naruto. Aahh, kini Sasuke tahu kenapa Neji bisa bergerak secepat itu, Neji bisa memanipulasi waktu.

Kini pandangan Sasuke beralih kepada Hinata. Hinata yang tahu sedang ditatap oleh Sasuke malah menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"a-aku Ice User." Jawab Hinata malu-malu. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Hinata dengan seksama. Cantik, pikir Sasuke.

"yah, setidaknya kami para Power User disini dapat menjaga rahasia kami. Kuharap kau tidak bertingkah di sekolah ini." Ucap Neji sambil memandang Sasuke tajam. Ternyata Neji sudah berada di atap sekolah KHS. Ia kini mengambil posisi duduk di samping Hinata.

"Neji-nii kenapa kesini? Bukankah Neji-nii harusnya ada di..."

"tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Lagipula aku mendapat tugas untuk menjaga orang ini." Neji melirik Sasuke sinis.

"bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto pada Neji. Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. KHS dan Konoha University memang berdampingan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh tembok pembatas. Dan Neji yang memiliki kekuatan Time Manipulation dapat dengan mudah menghentikan waktu dan menyelinap ke KHS.

Sasuke tersenyum mencemooh kepada ada peraturan yang harus dipatuhi oleh Power User, salah satunya adalah mereka tidak boleh menunjukkan kekuatan mereka di depan orang biasa dan bersikap normal layaknya manusia normal. Mereka harus menyembunyikan identitas mereka sebagai Power User. Bagi mereka yang melanggar aturan maka kekuatannya akan di hapus dan mereka akan menjadi manusia biasa. Dan Sasuke selalu bisa lepas dari jeratan hukum itu.

Sasuke teringat saat dia diserang oleh Sakura. Tunggu! Waktu itu Sakura meninju perutnya tapi tangannya tidak terbakar oleh api yang berasal dari tubuh Sasuke, kok bisa? Atau jangan-jangan...

"apa kekuatan gadis pink itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto, Neji, dan Hinata hanya saling pandang. Mereka seolah sedang melakukan percakapan rahasia melalui tatapan mereka. Sasuke mulai bosan menunggu jawaban dari mereka bertiga.

"yaaaahhh, tidak ada yang tahu apa kekuatan Sakura. Gadis itu pandai sekali menutupi identitasnya." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi serius.

Sasuke semakin penasaran pada Sakura, bagaimana bisa gadis itu tidak terluka saat terkena api? Padahal sebelum ini tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari serangan api Sasuke. Neji dan Naruto juga memikirkan apa sebenarnya kekuatan yang dimiliki gadis itu.

"a-ano..." suara Hinata memecahkan kesunyian yang tadi sempat tercipta. Kini pandangan 3 lelaki tampan itu beralih kepadanya.

"e-ettoo.. s-sepertinya aku tahu a-apa kekuatan S-Sakura-san." Cicit Hinata.

"a-aku sering memperhatikan S-Sakura-san di kelas. Mind Manipulation. D-dia bisa membaca p-pikiran orang lain, me-mengontrol pikiran orang lain." Jelas Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Hinata yakin pasti saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"waaaahhhh, Hina-chan hebat! Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias. Naruto merangsek maju mendekati Hinata. Neji yang melihat gelagat aneh Naruto lalu memukul kepala Naruto menggunakan kotak bekal milik Hinata.

"aduuuhh, ittaiii!" rintih Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya. Hinata yang khawatir melihat Naruto berusaha mendekati Naruto namun Neji menghalanginya.

"tapi itu belum bisa menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa tahan terhadap api milik Sasuke." ucap Neji dengan serius sambil tetap berusaha menahan Hinata yang ingin menolong Naruto.

"oh, iya. Hinata-chan sekelas dengan Sasuke, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah ceria. Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari Naruto. Neji yang bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto hanya memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"yaah, berarti tugas kita semakin mudah, kan? Sudah ada Hina-chan yang mengawasi sasuke di kelas, tugas kita hanya mengawasi Sasuke saat ia di luar kelas saja." Jelas Naruto pada Neji.

Bletak!

Sebuah pukulan medarat di kepala Naruto. Tampak pertigaan siku muncul di kening Neji. Seenaknya saja memanfaatkan Hinata seperti itu.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke aka meninggalkan tempat itu namun Neji menghalangi jalan Sasuke.

"jika kau berani menyentuh adikku, mati kau pantat ayam!" ancam Neji.

"ayolah, Neji! Lepaskan dia. Kami bisa terlambat." Kata Naruto. Sasuke tidak menggubris kata-kata neji. Ia hanya diam sambil memasang wajah stoicnya. Neji mendecih melihat sikap Sasuke. 'benar-benar, dasar Uchiha.' Batin Neji.

Setelah berpamitan pada Hinata, Neji segera menghilang dari tempat itu. Ia menggunakan cara yang sama seperti saat ia datang, melesat.

'khukhu, bagaimana jika aku bermain sedikit dengan adikmu, sadako?' pikir Sasuke. seringai licik muncul di wajah tampannya. Sasuke segera mengikuti Naruto dan Hinata untuk kembali ke kelas.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Kyaaa, gomen karena lama update :(. makasih buat yang udah review #bungkukhormat. harap tinggalkan jejak yah.. RnR :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, alur ngawur, GaJe, AU, dan segala ketidak nyamanan lainnya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading, Minna

.

.

.

Bukannya Hinata benci pada Sasuke, Hinata hanya merasa jengah jika berada di samping Sasuke. Pasalnya, tiap kali Hinata berjalan di samping sasuke, ia selalu mendapatkan death glare gratis dari para fansgirl sasuke. tak jarang ia juga mendapat cacian dari para fansgirl Sasuke yang menganggap ia tak pantas berjalan di samping Sasuke. sedangkan Sasuke? ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini juga, Sakura tidak menyerang Sasuke. Sakura bahkan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Memang tidak ada yang mengetahui penyerangan yang Sakura lakukan pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga tidak ambil pusing tentang Sakura.

"U-Uchiha-san." Panggil Hinata. Sasuke yang memang sedang tidur segera bangun dari tidurnya. Di tatapnya wajah Hinata yang tampak ketakutan.

"hn?"

"K-Kakashi-sensei memanggilmu d-dari tadi." Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk guru Kakashi yang berdiri tepat di belakang Sasuke.

Bletak!

Kakashi memukul kepala Sasuke menggunakan buku yang ia pegang. Sasuke memandang guru Kakashi sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Aura hitam mulai muncul dari tubuh Kakashi sehingga mau tak mau membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"beraninya kau tidur di kelasku, Uchiha Sasuke." ucap guru Kakashi dengan penuh penekanan. Tampak jelas bahwa Kakashi sedang menahan emosinya. Sasuke segera bangun dari duduknya.

"gomen, sensei." Ucap Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya. Yah, walaupun Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, tapi Kakashi akhirnya memaafkannya juga. Pelajaran 'pun kembali berlanjut.

Saat pulang sekolah, seperti biasa Sasuke selalu pulang paling akhir. Dan Hinata akan tetap disampingnya sampai ia pulang.

Drrtttt.. Drrtttt...

Ponsel Hinata bergetar, tanda bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Segera dibacanya pesan itu.

**From: Neji-nii**

**Hinata, ayah menyuruh kita untuk segera pulang.**

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang kini sedang asyik menatap pohon Sakura melalui jendela kelasnya. Hinata menarik nafas panjang sebelum bicara pada Sasuke.

"a-ano, Uchiha-san.."

"hn?"

"a-ayahku menyuruhku pulang s-sekarang, ja-jadi mungkin..."

"pulanglah." Jawab Sasuke pendek.

"a-apa? Bu-bukankah sebaiknya kita..."

"apa kau tuli?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

'huh! Selalu memotong ucapan orang lain.' Dumal Hinata dalam hati.

"ta-tapi kalau ada yang menyerangmu bagaimana?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"apa kau pikir aku selemah itu, hah?!" bentak sasuke

Hinata memutuskan pulang lebih dulu, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kelas. Sasuke kembali merenung mengingat insiden yang pernah terjadi di Suna High School dulu.

**Flashback ON**

Sasuke akan keluar dari ruang olahraga saat ia lihat seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Tampak Sasori, kakak kelasnya, tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang olahraga, menghalangi Sasuke yang akan keluar. Kebetulan ruangan itu sudah sepi karena bel pulang memang sudah lama berlalu dan anggota klub basket juga sudah selesai latihan. Sasuke memang ketua tim basket di Suna High School.

"minggir!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"jauhi pacarku." Ucap Sasori tak kalah dingin. Ditatapnya bungsu Uchiha itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"pacarmu? Oh, ya, aku ingat. Dia gadis yang tempo hari datang kepadaku untuk memintaku jadi pacarnya. Tak kusangka seleramu serendah itu, Sasori-senpai!" kata Sasuke dengan tatapan menghina. Tampak seringai licik di wajah tampannya.

"Konan tidak pernah melakukan itu, UCHIHA!" bentak Sasori sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke. yah, Konan adalah gadis tercantik di Suna High School sekaligus pacar dari Haruno Sasori. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Sasori adalah seorang Power User mencoba memprovokasinya dengan cara mendekati Konan, pacar Sasori. Dan cara itu berhasil. Memang, di SHS hanya ada dua Power User, Sasuke dan Sasori.

"oh, ya? Bahkan dia mengajakku tidur bersamanya." Sasuke terus berusaha memanas-manasi Sasori. 'permainan ini akan sangat menarik.' Pikir sasuke sambil tersenyum evil.

Brughhh..

Sasuke terjatuh setelah tinju sasori melayang tepat ke pipinya. Tampak darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Sasuke. Sasori kembali mendekati Sasuke dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"kau pikir aku bodoh, hah? Aku tahu kau yang merayunya, dasar brengsek!"

Kembali, Sasori melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Sasuke, namun Sasuke berhasil menangkisnya. Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajah Sasori, mengakibatkan lebam di pipi kiri pria berambut merah itu.

"IRON ARM!" seketika tangan Sasori berubah menjadi besi. Sasori meninju Sasuke sampai-sampai Sasuke terlempar beberapa meter.

"sial!" gumam Sasuke sambil meringis menahan sakit yang menjalar di perutnya akibat pukulan Sasori. Sasuke memuntahkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke mencoba bangkit. Kini, nampak sebuah bola api ada di tangannya. Dengan segera, Sasuke melempar bola api itu ke arah Sasori, namun sayang serangan itu meleset karena Sasori sudah lebih dulu menghindar.

Sasori berlari mendekati Sasuke, kembali dilayangkannya sebuah pukulan ke arah Sasuke, namun Sasuke dengan sigap menghindari tiap pukulan Sasori. Sasori terus melayangkan tinjunya secara membabi buta ke arah Sasuke. tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke telah menyiapkan serangan untuknya.

"Fire Breath!" semburan api muncul dari mulut sasuke tepat mengenai wajah Sasori.

"AARRRRGGGHHH!" Sasori yang terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke tidak sempat menangkis semburan api itu, hingga api itu menyambar separuh wajahnya. Sasori jatuh ke lantai sambil menutupi wajahnya yang melepuh. Ia terus berteriak kesakitan. Sedangkan Sasuke? ia hanya tersenyum evil melihat keadaan Sasori.

"jangan pernah main-main denganku, Sasori!" ucap Sasuke penuh kemenangan.

Api kini telah menjalar ke seluruh bagian gedung olahraga, dan Sasori yang sedang kesakitan sudah tak berkutik lagi. Ia tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan itu karena api telah menjalar ke seluruh penjuru. Ia hanya bisa berteriak minta tolong, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari ruang olahraga itu hanya menyeringai mendengar teriakan Sasori. Kini, hanya akan ada satu Power User di SHS dan ia akan menjadi penguasa di SHS. Ia berjalan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah dengan cepat agar tidak di curigai.

Keesokan harinya, berita terbakarnya gedung olahraga SHS telah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru. Tidak diketahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya, namun semua dugaan mengarah pada Sasuke, karena ia adalah orang terakhir yang berada di ruang olahraga. Namun dengan kuasa milik Uchiha corp., tidak ada ynag bisa menuntut Sasuke. Sasori? Dia selamat. Namun dia masih dalam keadaan kritis sampai sekarang.

**Flashback OFF**

Sasuke melihat kembali jam tangannya, pukul 16.00. Sasuke segera bagkit dan memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang. Saat berjalan di lobi, Sasuke merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. 'seperti ada yang mengikutiku.' Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang namun tak ada siapapun di belakangnya.

"saatnya balas dendam." Ucap Sakura sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

Tap, tap, tap,

Sasuke menoleh, ia melihat Sakura berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Sasuke segera mengambil posisi menyerang untuk mengantisipasi serangan Sakura. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, mungkin Sakura membawa teman lagi hari ini.

"ck ck ck, kenapa panik begitu, Uchiha-san? Takut aku membawa teman-temanku lagi?" tanya Sakura. Kini perhatian Sasuke sepenuhnya pada Sakura.

"takut pada orang sepertimu? Haha, jangan mimpi!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"oh, ya? Kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan itu. Illution!" Sakura mengeluarkan jurus ilusinya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa kegelapan menyelimutinya.

'cih, dimana aku? Sial!' pikir Sasuke. tiba-tiba sebuah pedang melayang ke arahnya, namun Sasuke berhasil menangkisnya. Pedang-pedang lain 'pun mulai bermunculan dan menyerang Sasuke. sebuah pedang berhasil menusuk punggung Sasuke.

"aarrgghhhhh!" Sasuke mengerang saat pedang itu menusuk punggungnya. Pedang-pedang lain mulai menusuk bagian tubuhnya yang lain, hingga membuat Sasuke ambruk. ia tiba-tiba teringat pada Hinata. Seharusnya ia tadi pulang bersama Hinata. 'aarghhh, aku akan mati." Pikir Sasuke. pedang-pedang itu terus menusuknya.

"Sasu..."

"Sasukee!"

'i-itu suara Hinata.' Pikir Sasuke. ia tetap berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat kegelapan yang menyelimutinya perlahan menghilang. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kini tampak dihadapannya, Hinata yang tengah bertarung melawan Sakura. Sasuke melihat tubuhnya, tak ada pedang, tak ada luka. Kembali dilihatnya Hinata yang tengah bertarung.

"Ice Arrow!" panah-panah es bermunculan dari tubuh Hinata. Panah-panah es itu meluncur menuju ke arah Sakura. Sakura menangkis panah es itu dengan kunai yang dibawanya.

"Illution!" Sakura kembali mengeluarkan jurus ilusinya. Namun jurus itu tidak mempan pada Hinata. Sakura yang terkejut karena jurusnya tidak mempan jadi kehilangan fokus. Kesempatan itu Hinata gunakan untuk menyerang Sakura.

"Ice Sword." Pedang es muncul di tangan Hinata. Hinata segera menyerang Sakura yang lengah.

"arrrrgghh. Kau..." Sakura terjatuh. Darah mulai mengalir dari lengannya yang tadi terkena pedang es Hinata. Hinata memang tidak menyerang daerah vital Sakura, lebih tepatnya tidak berani.

"gomenne, Sakura-san." Ucap Hinata pada Sakura.

Hinata segera berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke masih terbaring di lantai dalam keadaan lemah. Walaupun hanya ilusi, namun rasa sakit dari pedang itu masih terasa di tubuhnya.

"Hinata.." panggil Sasuke. suaranya terdengar sangat lemah.

"jangan bicara dulu. Kita akan pergi dari sini. Neji-nii ada diluar, menunggu kita." Ucap Hinata sambil berusaha memapah Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Hinata intens. Tak ada lagi Hinata yang gagap dan pemalu. Hinata yang ia lihat saat ini adalah Hinata yang tangguh dan berani. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang saat ia dekat dengan Hinata. 'ada apa denganku?' pikir Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Hinata!" teriak Neji saat melihat Hinata keluar dari sekolah smbil memapah Sasuke.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Neji. Tampak sekali kepanikan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Neji segera menghampiri dan membantu Hinata memapah Sasuke. Neji mambawa Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya. Mereka segera meninggalkan sekolah.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji sambil menyetir. Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya malah melirik Sasuke yang duduk di kursi belakang melalui kaca spion dalam mobil.

"Sakura menyerangnya lagi. Ternyata ia memang menunggu kesempatan saat Sasuke sendirian. Saat aku keluar dari kelas tadi, aku merasa ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di dekat kelas kami. Jadi aku putuskan untuk bersembunyi juga di salah satu kelas yang tidak terkunci." Hinata menjelaskan kejadian tadi pada Neji. Neji hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"dimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pada Neji.

"katanya ada urusan mendadak hingga harus segera pulang." Jawab Neji singkat. Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Akhirnya, mobil Neji sampai di depan kediaman Uchiha. Neji dan Hinata membantu Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

'siapa sih?' pikir Itachi kesal. Saat Itachi membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat Sasuke yang dipapah oleh Neji dan Hinata. Dengan segera, Itachi menggantikan Hinata yang memapah Sasuke. Itachi membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi pada Neji. Neji lalu menceritakan penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya. Itachi mendekati Hinata yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Sasuke.

"arigatou." Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum pada Hinata. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, membalas senyuman Itachi.

"Hinata, bisakah kau menjaga Sasuke sebentar? Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Itachi." Hinata mengangguk pada Neji. Neji dan Itachi meninggalkan Hinata bersama Sasuke.

"Hinata..."

Hinata mendengar suara Sasuke yang lirih menyebut namanya. Hinata lalu duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke.

"arigatou."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke. Selama ini, Sasuke tampak selalu dingin pada orang lain. Jangankan berterima kasih, membalas sapaan orang lain saja tidak pernah.

"tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Sudah tugasku." Ucap Hinata tulus. Tampak semburat merah di pipi Hinata.

"jadi sekarang kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, eh?"goda Sasuke. tampak seringai jahil menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"e-eh, ettooo, gomen U-Uchiha-san. Jika k-kau memang ti-tidak suka.."

"aku suka."

Blush... wajah Hinata merona mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"aku suka. Tetap panggil aku seperti itu."

Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi, rasanya dia ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Sasuke mengatakan hal yang begitu manis padanya. Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Jika iya, Hinata tidak ingin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hinata, kita harus pulang sekarang. Otou-san sudah menunggu kita." Ucap Neji dari pintu kamar Sasuke, sedangkan Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke. Hinata segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Setelah berpamitan pada Itachi, Hinata dan Neji meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"kau sudah sadar, baka-otouto?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke hanya mendecih sebal.

"bagaimana bisa kau dikalahkan oleh perempuan, hm?" goda Itachi. Sasuke yang masih merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya hanya bisa men-deathglare Itachi yang duduk di sebelah ranjangnya.

"hahh, bagaimana ini? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke dikalahkan oleh perempuan, lalu ditolong oleh perempuan juga. Sungguh memalukan." Itachi terus menggoda Sasuke. Sungguh, Sasuke lebih memilih ditemani oleh Hinata daripada ditemani oleh anikinya yang berisik ini.

"urusai! Aku mau tidur!" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Itachi lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan. 'dasar bocah!'

Sementara itu, tampak seseorang berdiri di dekat jendela kamar Sasuke, menguping semua pembicaraan yang terjadi di dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha itu. Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang ia butuhkan, ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ia dipergoki oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

to be continue..

.

.

.

Kyaaaa, Gomenne minna! telat update... saya sedang sibuk dengan ujian saya, gomen gomen #bungkukmintamaaf maklum kelas 12.

arigatou atas reviewnya, benar-benar menjadi penyemangat saya, arigatou gozaimasu... mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, AU, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, dan segala kekhilafan author yang lain

.

.

.

Happy Reading, Minna

.

.

.

Di kediaman Haruno, Sakura tampak sedang menangis di samping ranjang Sasori. Berkali-kali ia mengusap wajah Sasori yang di balut perban. Hingga saat ini, Sasori belum sadarkan diri. Beberapa anggota badannya juga mengalami luka bakar terutama wajahnya.

"Nii-san, gomen. Aku belum bisa membalas Uchiha itu." Ucap Sakura sambil terisak.

"Sakura.."

"Nii-san!" Sakura terkejut saat Sasori tiba-tiba menyebut namanya. Sakura menghapus air mata yang berlinang di pipinya. Sasori nampak mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Sasori menatap wajah Sakura yang sembab. Sasori mengusap pipi Sakura yang di penuhi jejak air mata.

"Yokatta, akhirnya Nii-san sadar. Aku sangat khawatir.." ucap Sakura.

"arigatou, Sakura."

"gomen Nii-san, gomen. Aku belum bisa membalas Uchiha itu. Gomen." Ucap Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sasori. Sasori tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan sang adik.

"kau tidak perlu berurusan dengan Uchiha itu, Sakura."

"tidak! Tidak bisa! Aku harus membalas Uchiha itu! Dia sudah melukai Nii-san."

"tapi, Sakura..."

"tidak! Aku yakin aku bisa membalasnya! Nii-san jangan khawatir, aku akan membuat Uchiha itu merasakan apa yang telah Nii-san rasakan."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering. Sakura meninggalkan kamar Sasori untuk menjawab panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"bagaimana dengan misimu?"

"..."

"bagus! Jadi Uchiha itu sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga? Baiklah, temui aku nanti malam di tempat biasa, aku akan menyusun rencana baru untuk menghabisi Uchiha itu!"

"..."

"tentu saja. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku."

"..."

"jangan cerewet! Yang jelas, tetap ikuti mereka. Dan ingat! Nanti malam kau harus menemuiku!"

"..."

Klik!

Sakura menutup ponselnya, sebuah seringai terukir jelas di wajah cantiknya. 'fufufu, aku mendapatkan kelemahanmu Uchiha brengsek! Kali ini, aku tidak akan gagal.' Pikr Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke tampak sedang bersiap di dalam kamarnya. Hari ini Sasuke berniat untuk mengajak Hinata pergi jalan-jalan. Ya, hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terima kasihnya kepada Hinata karena telah menyelamatkannya.

"wah, wah, kau mau kencan dengan siapa, hm?" Sasuke melirik Itachi yang sedang bersandar di pintu meninggalkan kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Itachi. Dia sedang malas berdebat dengan Itachi, bisa-bisa ia terlambat menjemput Hinata.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Dengan pasti Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Tampak Hinata yang sudah menunggu Sasuke di teras rumahnya. Disamping Hinata berdiri Neji yang membawa kusanagi kesayangannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

"ayo berangkat." Ucap Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Neji menatap Sasuke sinis. Sasuke dan Hinata mulai berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di depan rumah Hinata. Sebelum mereka berangkat, Sasuke sempat mendengar teriakan Neji. Sasuke menyeringai mendengar ucapan Neji.

"jaga adikku baik-baik, pantat ayam!"

Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Hinata terus menunduk selama di perjalanan. Hinata berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona hebat saat ini karena jujur saja, Hinata belum pernah berkencan –pergi ke pantai berdua termasuk kencan 'kan?- dengan pria manapun. Oleh karena itu, Hinata sangat gugup sekarang.

Sasuke yang menyadari sikap Hinata hanya menyeringai. Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke mulai menyukai sikap Hinata yang pemalu, yang selalu menunduk, yang selalu gugup jika bersamanya. Semua itu terlihat lucu di matanya. Dan entah sejak kapan, Sasuke mulai mengakui bahwa Hinata telah mencuri hatinya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di pantai Konoha. Mereka berdua segera turun dari mobil. Hinata berjalan mendahului Sasuke, tampak binar kebahagiaan yang terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Kontan, hal itu membuat Sasuke ikut merona karena ia mengakui Hinata tampak mempesona saat ini.

"ayo ke sana!" ucap Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut dengan tarikan Sasuke hanya menurut saja.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Beberapa kali Sasuke mencipratkan air ke wajah Hinata yang membuatnya dihadiahi pukulan ringan dari Hinata. Tiba-tiba muncul ide jahil di kepala Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Hinata. Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat Hinata yang berjalan di belakangnya dan..

Plukk..

Hinata menempelkan pasir pantai yang ia bawa ke wajah Sasuke. kontan saja hal itu membuat Sasuke terkejut dan berusaha menangkap Hinata. Hinata segera berlari dari Sasuke sambil terkikik geli karena berhasil melumuri wajah bungsu Uchiha itu dengan pasir pantai. Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menangkap Hinata dan balas melumuri wajah Hinata dengan pasir.

"Sasuke-kun jahaaat!" teriak Hinata sambil membersihkan wajahnya. Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Hinata yang berlumur pasir.

Setelah mereka berdua membersihkan wajah masing-masing, mereka memilih untuk membeli ice cream di kedai ice cream yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Setelah membeli ice cream, Sasuke dan Hinata beristirahat di sebuah kursi taman yang memang tersedia di sana sambil menikmati ice cream yang mereka beli.

"um, Sasuke-kun?"

"hn?"

"apakah Sasuke-kun hanya tinggal berdua dengan Itachi-nii?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Otou-san dan Okaa-san sedang berada di luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis mereka. Kenapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada Hinata.

"ah, tidak." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak-anak yang tampak sedang bermain pasir. Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah Hinata, selalu cantik dan apa adanya. Jantung Sasuke kembali berdebar kencang.

"Hinata..."

"hn?" Hinata meniru Sasuke. 'cih, anak ini' pikir Sasuke.

"jadilah pacarku." Ucap Sasuke. Tampak semburat tipis di pipinya, namun demi gengsi seorang Uchiha, Sasuke tetap memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

Hinata yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke sontak kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke. Hinata bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia malah menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona hebat.

Sasuke mulai kehabisan kesabaran menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Hinata yang sadar bahwa Sasuke masih menunggu jawaban darinya hanya mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum, ia merasa lega karena ternyata Hinata juga menyukainya.

"ice cream-mu mencair." Ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tawa. Hinata yang terlalu gugup karena pernyataan Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ice creamnya meleleh.

"astaga!" seru Hinata begitu melihat tangannya yang berlumuran ice cream yang mencair. Hinata melambaikan tangan kanannya di depan ice creamnya, dan ice cream itu kembali membeku sepeti semula. Hinata lalu mengambil tisu dari dalam tasnya untuk membersihkan tangannya yang terkena ice cream.

"payah, seenaknya menggunakan kekuatan untuk membekukan ice cream." Sindir Saasuke.

"daripada menggunakan kekuatan untuk membakar gedung olahraga." Balas Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke benar-benar gemas melihat tingkah Hinata. Hinata kembali menikmati ice creamnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang melandanya sekarang.

Hari mulai beranjak sore, Sasuke dan Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang. Selama di perjalanan, Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga, Sasuke segera turun dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"arigatou." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata lalu mencium kening Hinata yang tertutup poni.

"jangan lupa mimpikan aku nanti malam." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Hinata.

"HEI, KAU APAKAN ADIKKU, PANTAT AYAM?" teriak Neji dari depan pintu rumahnya sambil mengacungkan kusanagi kesayangannya.

Sasuke segera memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga sebelum Neji memenggal kepalanya. Di dalam mobil, Sasuke tersenyum mengingat kejadian di depan rumah Hinata tadi.

"Aishiteru, Hime." Gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hari ini KHS mengadakan festival sekolah untuk merayakan hari jadi sekolah. Seluruh siswa dan guru di KHS bersenang-senang hari ini. Tiap kelas mendirikan stand untuk memeriahkan acara festival sekolah ini. Beberapa siswa juga ikut memeriahkan dengan menampilkan pertunjukan musik.

Kelas 3-2 juga tampak sibuk dengan stand mereka. Mereka membuat stand "ramalan" dengan Ino sebagai peramalnya. Terdengar konyol, kan? Tapi justru stand "ramalan" yang paling banyak di kunjungi. Cukup lihat telapak tangan temanmu, pura-pura berpikir keras, lalu karanglah sebuah cerita seolah-olah kau telah melihat masa depan mereka. Mungkin kalian akan berpikir tugas ini terlalu sulit untuk Ino, tapi ayolah, Ino adalah ratu gosip, dia tahu segala kejadian di KHS. Cukup menambahkan sedikit bumbu pada gosip yang ada, maka jadilah "ramalan masa depan".

Sementara Ino sedang asyik bercuap-cuap di dalam stand, teman-teman yang lain bertugas untuk menarik perhatian siswa-siswi yang lewat agar mampir ke stand mereka. Dengan kosstum berupa kimono, usaha mereka ternyata menarik perhatian banyak orang. Selain membuka stand "ramalan", mereka juga membuka stand yang menjual aneka pernak-pernik pasangan, mulai dari gelang, kalung, gantungan kunci, dll. Seluruh siswa kelas 3-2 tampak sibuk, tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata yang malam ini tampil dengan Kimono berwarna ungu tampak sibuk mengurus orang-orang yang datang ke stand pernak-pernik mereka. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Sedangkan Sasuke? dia lebih memilih duduk di dekat stand 3-2. Memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk mengurus ini itu. Beberapa kali Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang menunjukkan raut kelelahan.

"Hinata, ayo ikut aku!" uca Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata. Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengurus pembeli terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"t-tapi.."

"Tenten!" Tenten yang merasa dipanggil menoleh, lalu ia melihat Sasuke yang meyuruhnya mendekat.

"apa?" tanya Tenten pada Sasuke.

"kau gantikan Hinata." Ucap Sasuke. tanpa menunggu persetujuan Tenten, Sasuke sudah meninggalkan stand itu sambil menarik Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah menyesal pada Tenten tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Tenten hanya bisa membalas tatapan Hinata dengan senyuman seolah berkata, 'tidak apa-apa'.

Sasuke mendudukkan Hinata di salah satu kursi yang yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Hinata hanya bisa menurut tanpa berani melawan. Tahu sendiri bagaimana saat Sasuke marah, kan?

"tunggu di sini! Aku akan membelikan minum untukmu." Ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kursi tersebut.

"Hinata." Hinata menoleh, tampak seseorang berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Kini, Hinata dapat melihat orang itu secara jelas.

"eh? Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menatap Sasuke heran. 'bukankah tadi Sasuke-kun bilang mau membelikanku minuman?' pikir Hinata.

"bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"e-eh? b-bukankah t-tadi.."

"sebentar saja. Ya?" Sasuke terus memaksa Hinata. Hinata akhirnya mengikuti sasuke meninggalkan keramaian festival. Sementara itu, tampak Sakura tengah duduk di sebuah batu besar yang terletak di tengah hutan di belakang KHS.

'pertunjukan dimulai.' pikir Sakura.

.

.

.

to be continued

.

.

.

Kyaaa, gomen gomen... Saya benar-benar menyesal karena telat update. Saya benar-benar merasa menjadi author paling berdosa di fanfiction saat ini #pundung

arigatou atas aliran semangat dari teman-teman semua. saya juga publish chapter ini di tengah pelajaran, nyolong-nyolong waktu dikit buat publish, hehe. saya juga berusaha agar chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih cepat update di tengah-tengah kesibukan saya.

saya mengharapkan review dari teman-teman semua...

arigatou gozaimasu...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

warning : OOC, AU, typo, GaJe, alur yang membingungkan dan kesalahan author lainnya

.

.

Happy Reading, Minna

.

.

"t-tunggu, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Hinata sambil berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang kepayahan mengikutinya. Mereka terus berjalan menuju tengah hutan, tempat dimana Sakura telah menunggu mereka. Hinata yang melihat Sakura terkajut dan segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"S-Sakura-san.. tunggu, Sasuke-kun..." Hinata berusaha meraih tangan Sasuke yang terus berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"khu khu, kau pikir kau bersama siapa, huh?" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa. Tiba-tiba, wujud Sasuke perlahan berubah. Rambut raven itu perlahan berubah menjadi pirang dan panjang, wajah Sasuke juga mulai berubah.

"terima kasih banyak, Deidara-kun." Sakura menyeringai menatap Hinata yang tampak terkejut dan ketakutan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata segera berbalik meninggalkan tampat itu, namun 3 orang pria menghalangi jalannya. Namun wajah mereka tersembunyi dalam bayangan pohon yang lebat.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bayangan meluncur mendekati Hinata dan menjerat tubuhnya. Perlahan, 3 orang itu mendekati Hinata. Kini, Hinata dapat melihat wajah ketiga orang tersebut dengan jelas. Shikamaru, Kankuro, dan..

"Naruto-kun! Tolong aku." Ucap Hinata pada Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"maaf, Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. 'Jadi, selama ini Naruto bersekongkol dengan mereka? Bagaimana bisa?' pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam otak Hinata. Ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Badannya mulai bergetar ketakutan.

'tidak! Aku harus kuat!' pikir Hinata. "Ice Floor!" seketika, tanah yang mereka injak berubah menjadi es. Licinnya es membuat Sakura, Deidara, Shikamaru, Kankuro, dan Naruto jatuh. Hinata memanfaatkan saat lepasnya jerat bayangan Shikamaru dengan berlari menjauh. Namun sebuah boneka kayu memegang kakinya hingga Hinata terjatuh kembali. 'darimana boneka ini? Pikir Hinata. Ia lalu melihat benang-benang chakra itu terhubung dengan Kankuro.

"sialan!"umpat Hinata. Terpaksa Hinata harus melawan mereka berlima.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali menuju tempat Hinata dengan 2 buah minuman kaleng di tangannya, namun ia tak bisa menemukan Hinata disana. Sasuke menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan Hinata, namun nihil. Sasuke menghampiri Tenten yang sedang beristirahat di stand kelas mereka.

"apa kau tahu dimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"loh, bukannya tadi kau bersama Hinata?" Tenten balik bertanya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. 'sebenarnya ada apa ini?'

"lho? Uchiha-san? Bukannya kau tadi mengajak Hinata ke hutan? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dimana Hinata?" tanya Kiba pada Sasuke.

'hutan? Jangan-jangan..'

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera berlari menuju hutan. Tenten hanya menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan heran.

"Kiba, aku... loh? dimana anak itu?" tanya Tenten pada dirinya sendiri. Pasalnya, Kiba telah menghilang entah kemana. Ino yang mendengar percakapan mereka diam-diam meninggalkan stand dan mengikuti Sasuke memasuki hutan.

Sasuke terus berlari didalam hutan, berusaha menemukan Hinata. Ia tahu ini semua pasti ulah gadis berambut pink sialan itu. Sasuke lalu mendengar suara-suara pertarungan di sekitar situ. Ia berjalan mendekati sumber suara dan ternyata disanalah Hinata. Kimono Hinata telah koyak di sana-sini, beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga terluka.

"Poison Sting!" jarum-jarum beracun muncul dari dalam boneka Kankuro dan tepat mengenai Hinata.

"Hinata!" Sasuke segera berlari meraih tubuh Hinata yang akan menghantam tanah. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh Hinata yang penuh luka sayatan di sana-sini.

"S-Sasuke-kun.." lirih Hinata sambil menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

"akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku mulai bosan bermain dengan gadis itu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura. Tampak jelas kemarahan telah terukir di wajah tampannya. Mata kelam Sasuke telah berubah menjadi semerah darah. Sasuke menatap mereka satu per satu dan tatapannya berhenti di satu titik.

"kh, ternyata kau bersekongkol dengan gadis pink ini eh?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"kenapa kalian menyerang Hinata?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"kenapa? Khu khu, lucu sekali. Tentu saja karena ia berarti untukmu. Aku ingin kau juga merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan. Aku juga sangat berterimakasih kepada Naruto-kun yang telah memberikan info penting itu padaku." Ucap Sakura sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membaringkannya di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke tahu Hinata masih sadar, namun Hinata terlalu lemah untuk bertarung. Dan Sasuke tidak mengijinkan Hinata terus bertarung.

"baiklah, aku akan melawan kalian semua." Tubuh Sasuke kini telah dilingkupi api.

"hei hei, itu curang namanya." Ucap Kiba dari atas pohon. Tampak disampingnya Gaara dan Sai tersenyum pada mereka.

"kalian..."

"woaa, santai Sasuke! kami di sini untuk membantumu, kau tahu? 5 lawan 1 itu benar-benar tidak adil." Ucap Kiba enteng sambil melompat turun dari pohon diikuti Gaara dan Sai.

"nah, sekarang baru adil. Gadis itu tidak di hitung, kan?" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk Sakura. Yang ditunjuk hanya mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"ayo mulai." Ucap Gaara.

Kankuro langsung menyerang Sai menggunakan bonekanya, namun tiba-tiba seekor singa muncul menghalangi bonekanya.

"Magic Paint? Menarik." Desis Kankuro.

Sementara itu Kiba dan Deidara telah terlibat pertarungan sengit. Kiba telah berubah menjadi seekor anjing putih besar, dan Deidara berubah menjadi Hinata. Selain dapat meniru orang lain, Deidara juga mampu menjiplak kekuatan orang lain walaupun tidak sekuat aslinya. Berkali-kali Deidara menghujani Kiba dengan panah-panah es, namun Kiba bisa menghindarinya dan berbalik menyerangnya.

'mencoba menggunakan wujud Hinata? Menggelikan.' Pikir Kiba.

Di tempat lain..

"aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam 10 detik." Ucap Gaara dingin.

"coba saja kalau bisa." Ejek Shikamaru.

"baiklah, kita mulai sekarang. Sand Storm!"

Badai pasir mengelilingi Shikamaru dan membuatnya tidak berkutik. Badai pasir itu terlalu kuat hingga ia tidak bisa keluar.

"sial." Desis Shikamaru.

"good bye." Tiba-tiba Badai pasir yang semula hanya mengurung Shikamaru segera berubah menyerangnya. Terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari dalam pusaran pasir itu.

"8, 9, 10.." dan Gaara melepaskan badai pasirnya. Tampak Shikamaru yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"sudah kukakatakan. Hanya butuh 10 detik untuk mengalahkanmu." Ejek Gaara.

Sasuke kini tengah bertarung melawan Naruto. Sasuke berkali-kali melemparkan bola api ke arah Naruto, namun semua bola api itu tidak dapat menembus perisai angin yang Naruto ciptakan.

"Wind Blade!"

Sasuke berusaha melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya tersayat-sayat oleh angin Naruto.

"Fire Breath!" Sasuke menyemburkan api ke arah Naruto.

"aaarrrgghh!" tampak tangan Naruto yang terluka terkena api milik Sasuke.

"Mind manipulation!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke kembali berada dalam pengaruh kekuatan Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar tidak berdaya melawan Sakura. Naruto juga memanfaatkan keadaan Sasuke yang tidak bisa menyerang dengan terus menyerang sasuke secara bertubi-tubi. Sasuke telah ambruk di tanah, namun tiba-tiba...

"Shield!" Sasuke tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia melihat Hinata tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"jadi kau punya Shield, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek. "Naruto!"

"Wind Storm!"

"Ice Dome!" Hinata segera menciptakan kubah es untuk melindungi dirinya dan sasuke. Naruto terus menyerang kubah es Hinata.

"Hinata.."

"ini bukan saat yang tepat, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa menahan mereka lebih lama lagi. Sebentar lagi kubah ini akan hancur, dan bersiaplah untuk melakukan serangan balasan." ucap Hinata.

Tampak retakan-retakan mulai bermunculan di kubah es yang Hinata ciptakan. Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan kubah es miliknya.

"apa kau siap?" tanya Hinata pada sasuke.

"aku siap."

Hinata melepaskan kubah es-nya. Seketika, kubah es itu menghilang dan di gantikan dengan semburan api milik Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura yang tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu tidak dapat menghalau api Sasuke dan hanya melindungi diri mereka sebisa mungkin. Hinata yang telah kelelahan karena bertarung jatuh pingsan.

Sasuke kembali menyerang Sakura namun tiba-tiba tali-tali bermunculan dan menjerat mereka semua satu persatu. Mereka terkejut dan menengok ke arah dimana tali-tali itu berasal. Di sana berdiri Ino dengan beberapa tali yang ada di tangannya.

"hahh, kalian semua merepotkan sekali. Membuat kekacauan seenaknya. Kalau begini aku terpaksa menangkap kalian semua." Ucap Ino.

Beberapa orang berusaha melepaskan diri dari tali itu menggunakan kekuatan mereka namun kekuatan mereka tidak muncul.

"percuma. Itu tali khusus yang aku buat agar kalian tidak bisa kabur. Tali itu menyegel kekuatan kalian sehingga kalian tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kalian." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"aku agen yang ditugaskan kementrian untuk mengawasi kalian dan juga..."

"yo!" tiba-tiba guru Kakashi telah berdiri di samping Ino. Semua orang yang ada di situ terkejut dengan kedatangan guru Kakashi kecuali Ino.

"Kakashi-sensei darimana saja?" tanya Ino kesal.

"oh, aku tadi sibuk membaca buku yang aku beli kemarin sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada pertarungan di sini." Jawab guru Kakashi sambil menunjukkan buku yang dibawanya.

"huft, baiklah, sepertinya kita harus membawa mereka semua sekarang."

"Kakashi-sensei?" gumam Sakura tak percaya.

"baiklah, kau tarik mereka. Aku akan membawa Hinata dan Shikamaru yang pingsan." Ucap guru Kakashi santai sambil mendekati Hinata.

'huh, kenapa aku harus ditugaskan dengan orang menyebalkan seperti ini?' pikir Ino.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Di tangan kanannya ia membawa sebuket bunga lavender kesukaan Hinata. Hinata sudah 2 hari tidak sadarkan diri. Racun dari Kankuro hampir menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Hinata. Untunglah guru Kakashi segera membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit tepat waktu.

Sasuke akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruangan Hinata dirawat. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu. Hinata masih disana, terbaring seakan sedang tidur nyenyak. Sasuke segera mengganti bunga yang sudah layu dengan bunga yang ia bawa. Setelah membuang bunga yang sudah layu itu, Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan disamping ranjang Hinata.

"... Suke..."

"S-Sasu..."

"Hinata!" Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata. Perlahan, Hinata membuka matanya. Hinata melihat Sasuke berada disampingnya. Hinata lalu duduk dibantu oleh Sasuke.

"sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata.

"bodoh! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!"

"aku sebenarnya sudah sadar sejak tadi malam saat Neji-nii menjagaku." Jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

'dasar sadako! Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?' batin Sasuke kesal. Pertigaan siku muncul di keningnya.

"a-apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku dengar Ino.."

"Ya, Ino dan Kakashi-sensei adalah agen rahasia yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi "kita"." Jawab Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat berbeda."

"aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Sudah jam makan siang. Kau harus makan, biar kuambilkan untukmu." Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengambil makanan Hinata yang telah disiapkan di meja. Hinata terus memperhatikan Sasuke hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari Sasuke.

"T-tungu!" Hinata menahan tangan Sasuke.

Hinata segera menarik tangan Sasuke hingga Sasuke hampir jatuh menimpa tubuh Hinata. Sasuke yang menyadari jarak wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Hinata mencoba untuk menjauh namun Hinata malah menahan lehernya lalu membuka kerah baju Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan Hinata segera menjauh sambil merapikan kerah bajunya yang ditarik Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun, i-itu.."

"..."

"a-apa kau disegel?" tanya Hinata sambil terbata-bata. Tampak matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca.

"ya, aku disegel." Jawab Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

Hinata terkejut. Hinata tidak percaya Sasuke disegel, tapi tanda segel di leher Sasuke membuktikan bahwa Sasuke memang benar disegel. Kini Sasuke tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya lagi.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata sambil terisak.

**Flashback ON**

"Kakashi-sensei, apa aku harus menyeret mereka sampai kementrian?" tanya Ino sambil memegang tali yang mengikat Sasuke dkk.

Kakashi yang akan mengangkat tubuh Hinata menghentikan gerakannya lalu menoleh memandang Ino.

"ah, iya. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku? Baiklah, aku akan menelpon pasukan kementrian untuk menjemput mereka." Ucap Kakashi. Ino yang mendengar ucapan guru Kakashi hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa pasukan dari kementrian datang. Pasukan kementrian itu segera menggiring Sasuke dkk. Untuk keluar dari hutan. Mereka terus berjalan menuju mobil milik kementrian yang sudah dipersiapkan khusus untuk mereka.

Mereka semua langsung dibawa menuju kementrian khusus bagi Power User, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Hinata segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena mereka terluka sangat parah.

Sesampainya mereka di kementrian, mereka segera dibawa menuju ruangan khusus untuk diinterogasi. Sasuke melihat Itachi yang berlari mendekatinya. Rupanya Itachi yang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke ditangkap segera menuju ke kementrian untuk menemani Sasuke.

Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Deidara, Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara, dan Sai dibebaskan dari hukuman dan hanya diberi pengawasan ketat agar mereka tidak menyalahgunakan kekuatan mereka lagi. Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke harus disegel karena dianggap telah menimbulkan kekacauan dan membahayakan nyawa orang lain.

"tolong, beri Sasuke satu kesempatan lagi. Saya berjanji akan mengawasinya." Itachi terus memohon kepada ketua pengendali Power User, Senju Tsunade.

"tidak bisa! Dia sudah berkali-kali kehilangan kontrol. Aku harap kau mengerti Itachi." Ucap Tsunade. Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia menoleh menatap Sasuke, meminta maaf karena tak dapat menolongnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil seolah mengatakan, 'aku tidak apa-apa, nii-san'.

"juga untuk Haruno Sakura, ia juga harus disegel karena telah menyalahgunakan kekuatan Mind Manipulation miliknya. Kau tahu, Sakura, kekuatanmu sangat spesial. Aku kecewa kau menyalahgunakannya untuk balas dendam. Kau harus disegel." Jelas Tsunade pada Sakura.

"a-aku mengerti, Tsunade-sama." Jawab Sakura sambil menahan air mata.

"TIDAK!"

"N-Naruto-kun.." Sakura terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"t-tolong, jangan segel Sakura. Aku tahu ia hanya terbawa emosi, ampunilah dia. Tsunade-sama, saya berjanji Sakura akan berubah." Ucap Naruto memohon pada Tsunade.

"lalu, apa jaminannya?" tanya Tsunade.

"aku. Sebagai gantinya, biar aku yang disegel tapi lepaskan Sakura." Ucap naruto mantap.

"t-tidak, Naruto-kun.."

"Sakura, kumohon. Biarkan aku menggantikan posisimu."

Sakura menangis menatap Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka ada orang yang rela berkorban untuknya. Sungguh, Sakura benar-benar ingin menghambur ke pelukan Naruto, tapi apa daya, tangan dan tubuhnya masih diikat dengan tali segel milik Ino.

"baiklah, Haruno Sakura bebas dari hukuman segel, namun dia akan tetap diawasi. Dan sebagai gantinya, Namikaze Naruto yang akan disegel." Tsunade lalu mengetuk palunya tanda bahwa hukuman telah dijatuhkan.

"terimakasih, Tsunade-sama." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto lalu dibawa menuju ruang penyegelan. Mereka ditempatkan di ruang yang berbeda. Sasuke melihat tempat itu memang telah dipersiapkan untuk menyegelnya. Ruangan itu sangat luas, dan di lantai ruangan itu terdapat lingkaran yang berisi simbol-simbol yang tidak dimengerti Sasuke. Sasuke lalu didudukkan tepat di tengah lingkaran itu.

Kakashi memasuki ruang penyegelan Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut melihat Kakashi yang akan menyegelnya. Kakashi segera mengambil posisi tepat dibelakang Sasuke. Kakashi memberikan kode kepada orang yang memegang tali segel Sasuke agar mereka bersiap-siap. Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

Upacara dimulai, Kakashi mulai membacakan mantra penyegelan. Perlahan-lahan, Kakashi menyentuh leher Sasuke. saat tangan Kakashi menyentuh leher Sasuke, Sasuke langsung berteriak dan mencoba berontak. Teriakan Naruto juga terdengar dari ruang penyegelan yang lain. Penyegelan memang sangat menyakitkan. Sasuke merasa tubuhnya sangat panas seperti dibakar, padahal selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah merasa panas saat terkena api atau saat ia menggunakan kekuatannya. semakin lama rasa panas itu semakin membakar tubuhnya hingga Sasuke pingsan. Kini di leher Sasuke terdapat simbol penyegelan.

**Flashback OFF**

Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hiks, gomen, gomen, gara-gara aku Sasuke-kun jadi..."

Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata. Sasuke mengusap punggung Hinata untuk menenangkannya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang terus menangisinya.

"hei, berhentilah menangis. Kau jelek tahu!" ejek Sasuke.

"t-tapi Sasuke-kun.."

"tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan jika harus menjadi manusia biasa. Asal kau selalu disisiku, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke tulus. Hinata merona.

"bagaimana kau bisa menghadang ilusi Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas pelukannya.

"i-itu, a-aku punya 'shield'." Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"shield?"

"i-iya, itu bakat pasif. Jadi aku bisa menghalau serangan ilusi Sakura." Jelas Hinata.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata. Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar gadis istimewa. Perlahan Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari pergerakan Sasuke memejamkan mata.

"ehem!" sebuah suara menginterupsi tepat saat bibir Sasuke hanya berjarak 1 cm dari bibir Hinata. Mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat Neji telah berdiri di pintu. Tampak aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh Neji.

"mati kau, UCHIHA!"

"aaarrrghhhh!"

"Nii-san!"

.

.

.

The End?

.

.

.

kyaaa, gomen telat update! ini chapter terakhir, tapi saya berencana membuat sekuelnya. tolong review dan dukungannya..

arigatou untuk review kalian selama ini, saya terharu...

yang terakhir... review, please...


End file.
